yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
ANTIVIRUS - WHITELISTING THE VIEWER
'WHITELISTING THE VIEWER IN ANTIVIRUS SOFTWARE' 'Introduction' Some anti-virus programs will incorrectly flag a viewer - or necessary components of a viewer - as a virus or threat. They may remove the suspected part completely, rendering all or part of the viewer non-functional. There is nothing we can do about this. However, it should be possible for you to tell your anti virus that the viewer is safe; you will need to whitelist the viewer program as well as some components. The following is a list of Anti-Virus software and how to white list. Naturally we cannot provide instructions for all existing antivirus software; please consult the software manual for the specific program you use. You should whitelist: : 1. the viewer install folder inside this, the viewer itself (firestorm.exe), slplugin.exe, slvoice.exe : 2. the viewer cache folder Finding the Cache Folder In its default location, the folder is hidden on most OSs. To find it, you will need to show hidden folders. Now you need to locate the settings folder: *Windows XP: C:\Documents and Settings\USERNAME\Local Settings\Application Data\YSLife *Windows Vista: C:\Users\USERNAME\AppData\Local\YSLife *Windows 7: C:\Users\USERNAME\AppData\Local\YSLife 'Reinstalling and Whitelisting' Here are the steps to follow to reinstall and whitelist a viewer in such as way that the anti virus program doesn't “mangle” the viewer yet again: : 1. Uninstall the viewer normally. : 2. Disable the anti virus software completely (in a few cases, this requires rebooting to make sure that the AV is not running anymore). : 3. Reinstall the viewer, but make sure you do not install it back to the default folder suggested; install to a new folder. This step is vital. : 4. In your anti virus program, white list the following, per the instructions below (or better, consult the manual for your anti virus software): ::::the viewer install folder ::::inside this, the viewer itself (firestorm.exe), YSLplugin.exe, YSL voice.exe ::::the viewer cache folder : 5. Run the viewer to ensure that it is working correctly; do a test of search and voice to ensure that both work, checking that the respective plugins get loaded. Log out of the viewer. : 6. Re-enable your anti-virus software and run the viewer again, repeating the tests above. 'Whitelisting Steps for Specific AV Software' 'Avast' *Open the Avast User Interface *Click Real-time shields *Click File system shield *Click Expert Settings *Click Exclusions *Click Add *Click Browse and navigate to the YSLife install folder *Click OK *Repeat for the *YSLife cache folder *Click OK all the way out 'AVG' *Open the AVG user interface. *Click Tools→Advance Settings. *Resident Shield→Exceptions. *The Add the program (or file, directory) you wish to be excluded from scans. 'Bit Defender' Please refer to this page. 'Gatekeeper (Mac OS X)' Please visit here for a tutorial on whitelisting using the Gatekeeper software. 'Kaspersky' In order to create an exclusion rule: *Open application settings window. *Select Protection on the left. *Click the Trusted Zone button in the Exclusions block. *Go to the tab Exclusion rules and click Add. *Select an exclusion type in the Properties field: Object and/or Threat type. Object Click select object and choose a file, folder or a mask to exclude. Select a Component in the corresponding field. The rule will apply to the selected component. Threat type. Click enter threat type to select a file, folder or a mask to exclude. Rules can apply to the following protection components: *Virus scan *File Anti-Virus *Mail Anti-Virus (Kaspersky Anti-Virus 6.0 for Windows Workstations 6.0.4.x only) *Proactive Defense (Kaspersky Anti-Virus 6.0 for Windows Workstations 6.0.4.x only) *Web Anti-Virus (Kaspersky Anti-Virus 6.0 for Windows Workstations 6.0.4.x only) A scan if a disk or folder containing excluded objects scans the entire disk/folder except the excluded objects. Yet you can force scan excluded objects from the contextual menu (by right-clicking). Also you can create an exclusion rule from within a report window: *Right-click the report object you want excluded. *Choose the option Add to Trusted Zone. An Exclusion rule window will open. Make sure that you are satisfied with the new exclusion rule settings. Object name and threat type fields are assigned automatically on the basis of the report data. Click OK to create the rule. 'Norton' Add exclusion to Auto-Protect and Risk scan *Start Norton 360. *Click Settings. *Click Antivirus Protection. *On the Scans and Risks tab, under Exclusion/Low Risks, click Configure next to Scan Exclusions. *Under Scan Exclusions, click Add. *Browse and select the disk drive or folder or file you would like to exclude and click OK. If you want to include subfolders within the folder, check Include Subfolders. *Under Auto-Protect Exclusions, click Add. *Browse and select the disk drive or folder or file you would like to exclude and click OK. If you want to include subfolders within the folder, check Include Subfolders. *Click Apply > OK. *Click Apply > Close ''' Download Intelligence' Norton Internet Security includes a feature called Download Intelligence. This works such that the user community reports downloads as good or bad. While this may be very helpful, it can also be unfairly detrimental to programs, especially when they are updated as they are then treated as totally new. Therefore, if you use Download Intelligence, you are urged to disable it before attempting to download any of our viewers, in order to avoid them being incorrectly reported as infected with a virus. Refer to this page for instructions. 'Panda Cloud Antivirus Free (version 2.1.1) *Click on the “Antivirus” section of the UI. *Click on “Advanced Settings” (bottom of the panel current version) *Click on “Exclusions” tab *Choose “Add”, then navigate to your YSLife installation folder and put a check in the box to the left of slplugin.exe and everything else you want to exclude. Once you've checked something, the “exclude” button at the bottom of the panel is enabled. Click it when you've finished checking off everything you want to exclude. *Click “OK” at the bottom of the “Exclusions” tab. '''PC Tools Spyware Doctor *Right click PC Tools icon in taskbar → Open *Go to Settings → Global action list *Click “Add”, choose “File” & browse to your YSLife installation folder & choose YSLplugin.exe *This will add slplugin.exe to the global whitelist. Credits: Category:Viewer Category:Troubleshooting Category:Help Category:Antivirus Category:Avast Category:AVG Category:Bit Defender Category:Gatekeeper Category:Kaspersky Category:Norton Category:Panda Cloud Category:PC Tools